


【火黑】醫學三十題

by Mayumi122



Series: 【黒バス】醫學三十題 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Medical
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 醫學三十題系列的火黑篇。※ 題目來源：網站連結





	1. 希波克拉底誓詞

 

【 **希波克拉底誓詞** 】

 

「世界上最早的長篇寫實小說是？」

「⋯⋯聖經。」

「錯誤，是紫式部的源氏物語。下一題：平安時代的隨筆散文集，主要記敘自然景象、生活感觸、男女之情等等雜記的日本文學作品是哪一部？」 

 「⋯⋯不知道。」

「是清少納言的枕草子。下一題：請問日本流傳至今最早的正史，同時也是六國史之首的作品是——」

「啊啊啊夠了，黑子你讓我休息一下不行嗎？我整夜都沒有睡覺現在腦子裡全是sin, cos, tan, cot......」

「火神君，那是三角函數。我在考你國文呢！」

 「上學路上你放過我吧！再這樣下去不要說考試了，能不能清醒的走到學校都是問題啊！」

 

黑子放下了手中的課本，看向一旁有著深深兩個黑眼圈的火神時心裡忍不住同情起來，但還是毅然決然的重新拿起了課本：「火神君，這次考試如果沒有通過的話就不能參加IH了，要打敗奇蹟的世代前如果輸在這的話豈不是太遜了嗎？」

 「話是沒錯，但⋯⋯哎，那些舊書到底跟我有什麼關係啊！我可是個不會活在過去的人！」

「怪不得火神君老是無法從過去的經驗裡汲取教訓呢。」

「喂！」

沒理會火神憤慨的怒吼，黑子將課本舉到鼻子前繼續往前走：「剛剛的問題火神君還沒回答呢，請問日本流傳至今最早的正史，同時也是六國史——」

 

**「黑子！」**

 

火神猛然大喝，在黑子回過神前便感覺到自己的後領被拎了起來硬生生的將自己往後拉去，下一秒就有一輛大卡車長按著喇叭呼嘯而過。

「差點就被撞到了，你給我專心看路啊！」火神驚魂未定的喘氣。

「⋯⋯對不起。」

 「真是，都被你給嚇醒了⋯⋯」火神不高興的咕噥：「你可要好好保護自己不要受傷啊！我們可不能缺少你的傳球。唔哇，為什麼大清早的我還要負責黑子的生命安全啊？算了，來吧，下一題是什麼？」

「⋯⋯」想起了剛剛被火神救下的驚險一幕，黑子仍心有餘悸。在火神不耐的催促下才清了清喉嚨。

 

「請問『我要盡可能地維護人的生命，自從受胎時起；即使在威脅之下，我將不運用我的醫學知識去違反人道。』這段話是出自於哪裡？」

「是⋯⋯喂！別給我增加奇怪的考題！課本上沒這段吧？」

「試題並不總是從課本裡出，有時也會考些課外題，火神君。請運用常識作答。」

「⋯⋯好吧，大概是河馬(hippo)誓詞之類的⋯⋯」

黑子忍不住笑出來。

「是希波克拉底(Hippocrates)誓詞，火神君。」

 

 

ps. 日本流傳至今最早的正史，同時也是六國史之首的作品是《日本書紀》

 

 


	2. 白袍上乾涸的血跡

**【白袍上乾涸的血跡】**

 (這篇是《黑子診療譚》中，一段沒有用在正文的小番外。)

 

當黑子走到洗衣間替他的室友拿回放在洗衣機脫水的白袍時，不經意地看見被反摺的白袍內側袖子裡，靠近手肘那一側附近有不少早已褪色的咖啡色痕跡。不需要多仔細便能一眼看出這並不是打翻的咖啡，是血跡。

雖然那件白袍因為穿了不少時日而有些泛黃，幾乎和那塊早被洗淡的血跡融為一體，但仔細看的話還是能看見那塊顯然曾被用力洗過的血漬毫不掩飾的留在火神的白袍袖子上。

 

基於黑子知道火神在看診時因為怕熱和求方便會有將袖子捲高的習慣，再加上這件白袍是火神從美國時就在穿的，他只能推測這些痕跡是火神還在美國的急診室時留下來的。當黑子向火神求證時，得到了對方訝異的抬眉：「我有告訴過你嗎？」

 「沒有。不過我猜這可能是病人的血跡吧？」

火神將那件白袍抖了抖後拿個衣架掛了起來：「是啊，不過是很久以前的事了。發生在我第一次值夜班的晚上.......」

看見黑子明顯按捺不住的好奇，以及擔心會勾起自己什麼痛苦回憶的苦惱在臉上交錯，火神聳聳肩：「我沒什麼事是不能讓你知道的，黑子。不過在那件事中，一位患者死去，但另一位患者活了下來。當作是你告訴我帝光時期回憶的交換，這是我在美國的時候印象很深刻的病例之一。」

黑子臉上那只有火神才能辨識出的擔心慢慢消逝，他鬆了一口氣後轉而在榻榻米上找了個對自己來說最舒服的方式坐了下來，期待地注視著火神等待他開口。

 

「那是個很大的雨夜，街上幾乎沒有什麼人。在午夜剛過沒多久，急診室的門突然打開，一個全身是血的年輕女子被她的朋友半拖半拉的拽進了急診室。急診室門口到手術室的路上全都被大雨和那女孩的血跡弄得一蹋糊塗。那個女孩兒很年輕，看起來沒超過二十歲，卻有著明顯即將臨盆的肚子。根據她那個緊張到語無倫次的女同學的說法，是因為懷孕的這女孩現在的男朋友懷疑她肚子裡的小孩不是他的，在酒精的驅使下將她毒打了一頓。黑子，我真不想去回憶當我檢視傷口時，看到那女孩混雜著雨水與泥土的傷口中夾雜著玻璃片和鐵釘的心情。如果是你的話，你肯定也會想要衝出門找到那個不講理的傢伙將他暴打一頓吧！」

看見黑子臉上憤慨的表情，火神忍不住咧嘴：「當時的我跟現在的你一樣，我幾乎就要衝進大雨裡和那個人渣決鬥了，但我的老師Alex拉住我，與其要在雨中尋找不知道身在何處的雜種，還不如趕緊救下眼前的病人。我們的職責是救人，不是打架。」

「其實我偶爾也挺想看看為了病人而決鬥的火神君。」

「喂！」

 

兩人對視著，半晌後不約而同地笑了出來。「還說我呢！如果是你的話肯定早就在沒有人知道的狀況下衝出去了吧。」

「火神君還是趕緊告訴我接下來的事吧。」黑子望著火神微笑，但眼中那調皮的光芒無疑同意了火神的說法。火神對他寵溺的一笑後又繼續說下去。

「那個女孩失血過多，再加上因為感染而造成的敗血症，幾個小時之後就離開了。」火神淡淡的敘述，但黑子能從那雙分叉眉下的雙眼看出這件事仍然對火神造成了不小的影響。他一向明亮的眼睛失去了神采，變得黯淡，但這些陰霾仍未完全掩蓋住他眼中那一絲希望的光彩。

「但火神君剛剛說有一個病患活下來.....啊！」

黑子驚呼了一聲，火神眼中那道光彩又逐漸變得明亮溫暖起來：「沒錯，她的孩子。在我們急救的過程中，那個孩子就這樣從她的肚子裡滑了出來，哇哇大哭。那也是我第一次接生，當時手忙腳亂，我剪斷臍帶處理好胎盤後完全不曉得該怎麼辦，就只能抱著嬰兒愣愣地站在手術室中央，現在回想起來當時還被Alex狠狠地罵了一頓呢！袖子上的血跡就是當時抱著嬰兒留下來的。」

 

黑子望著火神，完全可以想像當時他突然從自己最如魚得水的手術檯邊被拉走，轉而去照顧一團哇哇大哭的肉球時那種手足無措的表情。

「嬰兒後來被好心人收養，安全的成長。除此之外，我因為疏忽大意的將自己暴露在病人的體液中而被Alex大罵了一頓。幸好我當時身上沒什麼傷口，母女倆也沒有什麼會透過血液傳播的疾病，所以對我而言算是幸運吧！」火神總結。「那一次的夜班，讓我感覺自己離生死很近，一個病人在我眼前逐漸死去的同時，另一個新生命在我眼前誕生。」

黑子感同身受的點頭，隨後又歪了歪頭：「不過讓病人的血跡留在白袍上不太好吧？」

「我試過了各種方法，怎麼洗都洗不掉。」火神看起來非常懊惱：「當時也沒錢買新的，反正已經消毒過，而且是在反面看不見的地方，就隨它去了。」

「既然如此，讓那件白袍沾上一點別的痕跡也無妨了。」

「別胡說，黑子！」火神說著，站起身將掛在衣架上的白袍翻了面，把沾著血跡的那一面轉到看不見的地方：「給我保護好你自己！尤其是在日向前輩告訴我們這裡曾經被花宮那群人盯上之後......我可不想在手術台上看到你！」

「如果我受傷的話，火神君會救我嗎？」

「我肯定會先找出那個讓你受傷的人，將他揍到再也不敢傷害你！」

「真的？」

「啥？有什麼好懷疑的啊！話說這種問題本來就很沒意義，我幹嘛要附和你的.......」火神不耐煩的聲音在看到黑子的眼神後慢慢消了下去。「別這樣看我啊！你都不覺得難為情嗎？」

「不，我只是覺得非常開心。沒想到火神君願意為了我出手揍人。」

火神哼了哼。

 

「這不是明擺著的嗎？笨蛋！還有我的白袍已經夠髒了，我可不想再沾上任何人的血，尤其是你的！啊啊！上次不是告訴過你別再想這些有的沒的嗎？你到底有沒有把我的話聽進去啊？肯定都把我的話當耳邊風了吧！」

「那麼，請火神君也向我保證，不會做任何讓自己受傷的事。」黑子不曉得什麼時候已經換成了正坐，認真的直視著火神：「我也不想讓我的白袍沾上火神君的任何東西，口水也不行。」

「別烏鴉嘴！」火神大力揉亂了黑子的頭髮，但眼神卻柔和下來，聲音雖低沉卻很堅定。

 

「我保證。」

 

 


	3. 對你沒有抗體

 【對你沒有抗體】

 

重新拾起了半年未碰的籃球，黑子感覺指尖彷彿有電流通過般起了一陣顫慄，隨著這份顫慄湧現的是他最後一次哭倒在決賽場上的情景。而在意識到自己又要深陷於那段令自己痛苦不堪的回憶時，他連忙伸手用力緊緊的將籃球捧在自己的胸前，籃球表面粗糙的紋路使得那份自卑的躁動感漸漸地緩和了下來。

隨便什麼人都可以。

他安靜地捧著球，從場外觀察著那個名叫火神的高個子粗魯的從對手手邊順利地奪過球之後轉過身、屈膝蓄勢待發、腳尖猛然向上一躍後伸長了手臂，最後是一記漂亮的灌籃。

無論什麼人都可以，只要能夠利用來證明他的籃球就可以了。黑子看著火神因灌籃成功而露出的得意笑臉，暗暗在心中下定了決心。

就決定是這個人吧。

 

但是在與桐皇的第一次比賽之後，黑子卻發現計畫的走向和他原本想像的有些不太一樣。

雖然在第一次看見火神君打球時就能感覺到他和奇蹟的世代是同類的人，但黑子卻沒想到火神君和其他人完全不同，火神君對他有著絕對而純粹的信任。並非像以前那樣相互利用各自為政奪下日本第一，而是打從一開始就真心的打算與自己肩並肩攜手摘下總冠軍的桂冠。

並不是因為自己有利用價值而親近自己，而是因為相信這個風格就是屬於黑子的籃球。

 

幾乎就是在那時候，黑子明白了為何這段時間與火神君的相處不需像以前與青峰君、黃瀨君或其他人那樣小心拘謹，反倒可以在火神君面前毫無顧忌的作弄他、整他、嚇他，而不用擔憂火神君有一天也會像以前的奇蹟世代那樣轉身離開他。

在二年級的全中賽之後，黑子與其他人之間總有一面看不見的高牆，又像是對其他人產生了了抗體，因為無法接受他們的理念而將他們排拒在外......但火神君又是什麼時候走入這道高牆裡的呢？還是說自己對火神君本來就沒有任何抗體......沒有任何的抵抗能力呢？

 

銀色的月光灑落在只有他們兩人的球場上。黑子接過火神的球並在火神起跳的同時伸手將球傳到他的手中，望著火神一面準確無誤的接到自己的球並用力灌進籃框的同時大吼著「才不是『想要』成為日本第一，而是『要』！」的那個瞬間，黑子忍不住揚起了自那次對上桐皇並輸球以來的第一個微笑。

對這樣溫柔而善解人意的火神君，怎麼可能會產生任何抗體呢？


End file.
